Tides of war
by paulinus maximus
Summary: Before the games 13 districts rose up in rebellion. one disappeared 12 were subjugated. this is the story of the rebellion that tore Panem apart.


_End and beginning _

_This would be the most important moment of my life, when word came that district 13 had been cleansed by fire I along with all loyal citizens of panem let out a sigh of relief that at last the great war had finally ended and that we could finally focus on rebuilding our shattered nation. The first step in that process of course would be the trials, the rebel leaders would have to be brought to justice for the crimes they had visited upon our great nation, However before the traitors were given the executioners bullet our great president Sejanus decreed that in the interest of history the rebels would be allowed to offer their side of the story no matter how deceitful and self serving it would be. Of course only the most gifted journalist could be selected for this task and I was most pleased when I was chosen. After weeks of preparation and research on my subject a particularly ruthless brigand by the name of William mason I was escorted into the prison where the rebel was located. When I reached his cell I was immediately assaulted by the disgusting smell obviously the brute had not washed for months or perhaps even years. The rogue seemed to delight at my displeasure _  
_"sorry about the smell" He said "It seems that the capital isn't interested in keeping us clean" I snorted at this and snapped  
"the capital is interested in bringing you to justice for your crimes and nothing more traitor. You seemed perfectly willing to live like an animal in the mountains so why not here"  
He let out a slight chuckle at this and then stepped towards the bars where I could finally get a good look at him. His right eye was missing a patch covered the gruesome wound, his hair was charcoal black and he had a rough looking beard. He was shirtless so I could see the numerous scars that covered his body _  
_"none in the back"  
He said proudly when he noticed that I was studying them. When I told him of my purpose here he started laughing uncontrollably for a few moments before noticing the offense I had taken _  
_"apologies , it's just that if I told you the truth you would wind up in a ditch"  
unsurprisingly I didn't see the humour. I informed him that if he did not talk to me then then he would be questioned under less relaxing circumstances I was pleased to see this gave him a moment of pause and the he relented_  
_"Alright then lets start with the beginning"_

I was born in district 9. Like all niners we worked in the fields giving the capital grain while we starved, our family was small by nine standards with only four children in it three boys and one girl. my brothers, Marcus, Stephen and Ivan were all older then me and by the time I was old enough to walk they were all out of the house starting their own families. However my sister livia was only two years older then me, because of this I was always closer to her then my brothers. My mother died giving birth to me, because of this my father always hated me he never referred to me by my name instead calling me  
"murderer" my sister would of course try to defend me which usually resulted in here picking herself off the floor while my father called here a bitch and a whore. It was because of this abuse that I would often linger in the fields after work was done and it was here where I would meet my oldest and most dependable friend

The sun was beginning to go down and I was reluctantly venturing home after lingering for almost an hour when I heard shouts coming from the alley to my left. Though I know now that my decision was extremely dangerous at the time I was only about twelve years old and already taller then most men in the district, so I ran headlong into the alley and was greeted with the sight of two large boys by the names of Max bell, and Logen Wilson taking turns punching a smaller boy by the name of Alvin Gibson. Though I am ashamed to admit it I love a good fight so without thinking I lunged forward grabbing max by the shoulder and pulling him down, logen turned around in surprise opening himself to an attack by a injured but by no means beaten Alvin, taking this opportunity Alvin slammed his fist full on into the back of Logen's head knocking him out. by now max was groveling for mercy begging to be let go in response I introduced my fist to his face and that quitted him down. When the fight was Alvin wlked up to me offered his hand and said  
"I owe you" that was all he said before walking away. Though I didn't know it yet this was the beginning of a freindship that almost brought down your accursed capital and before you go I want you to know that if given the chance I would do it all again

_At that point the prisoner signalled to me that the interview was over and that if I wanted more I would have to come back tomorrow at around the same time. I left already preparing my notes for submission to the department of information_


End file.
